


Candle

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 7</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://wildwinterwitch.livejournal.com/">wildwinterwitch</a>: Doctor Who, "Candle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildwinterwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/gifts).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

“I got you a present,” the Doctor announced proudly when Rose emerged from her room on the morning of her birthday.

“You did?”

“I did.” He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled and misshapened packet that was wrapped in paper with little fish printed all over it. He thrust it into her hands proudly.

Rose unwrapped it gingerly, half expecting it to explode or burst into flames. “A candle?”

The Doctor took it from her. “Not a candle. It’s a waxen biothermotransmitter from Balaaaaaaaaaamg.”

“A what?”

“A biothermo… it does stuff.” He shrugged. “It’s sonic.”


End file.
